Evolution
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Lancel avait tellement changé en neuf mois qu'il pensait avoir connu une renaissance.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Lancel avait tellement changé en neuf mois qu'il pensait avoir connu une renaissance.

Note de l'auteur : Cette vignette est une réponse au défi n°26 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions imposées étaient : Cent mots minimum, votre personnage vient de valider son année d'étude / d'apprentissage. Vous devrez raconter la soirée qu'il passe pour fêter cet événement, pendant qu'il se remémore l'année passée.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Modern AU, présence d'un self-insert,

 **Evolution**

Lancel ne traînait pas dans les soirées en temps normal. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, ne s'y sentant pas à son aise, malgré son être qui semblait laisser penser le contraire. La joie d'avoir fait du théâtre, ça aidait pas mal à se donner une image. Ca évitait certains désagréments venant d'autrui. Pour le coup, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Margaery avait insisté.

\- Ce sont nos derniers jours en France ! Avait-elle dit. On va rentrer chez nous et toi, tu veux pas profiter de nos bons amis frenchies le temps d'un soir ?

\- Sauf que je ne rentre pas à Westeros, moi. Pensa-t-il.

Même si ça n'était pas officiel, il ne voulait pas quitter son pays d'adoption, pour une raison clichée mais une bonne raison. L'idée d'appeler ses parents pour leur annoncer lui faisait peur. Il avait soupiré, voulant de nouveau signaler son désir inexistant de socialisation nocturne. Néanmoins, il obtempéra. La demoiselle Tyrell pouvait être effrayante si elle était contrariée. Assis sur le canapé, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la musique qui battait contre les murs de l'appartement, un verre de bière près de lui, il se dit que le temps avait filé à une vitesse presque affolante.

Neuf mois.

Le temps d'une grossesse.

Le tout passé si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'être arrivé dans le pays de Louis XIV seulement deux mois plus tôt. En même temps, vu l'année scolaire qu'il avait passé, pas étonnant qu'il avait cette sensation de rapidité ! Déjà, il avait du faire face à l'incompréhension d'une bonne partie de sa famille quand il avait annoncé vouloir participer à un programme d'échange scolaire.

Non, rectification.

Le fait de vouloir faire un échange qui allait l'enterrer dans une petite ville du Nord de la France, une ville moyenne, modeste. Joffrey avait dit le trou du cul du monde. Il devait être une merde alors, car Lancel ne s'était jamais senti aussi à sa place qu'à Dunkerque. C'était une ville calme, un mélange entre nature et urbanisme, ni trop grande ni trop petite, qui fourmillait de trésors de culture et de patrimoine. Vivre dans une capitale, il l'avait fait et il s'en souvenait comme de la pire période de sa courte vie.

\- Heureusement que Marina ne lit pas dans les pensées des gens, elle m'engueulerait sévère...

Assise à côté de lui, elle discutait joyeusement avec Sansa, avec qui elle avait noué une belle amitié. L'amour de la broderie, ça rapprochait. Il eut un sourire discret mais tendre. Ca aussi, ça allait les mettre sur le cul à la maison.

Parce qu'en plus de s'être enterré dans le trou du cul du monde, Lancel y avait trouvé l'amour.

Et il osait le dire, l'amour vrai.

Quand on les voyait, beaucoup se demandait où était l'erreur, entre lui le canon de beauté ( il se savait beau, on le lui avait assez répété ) et elle, la « pas baisable » selon les mots d'un malpoli. Du haut de son mètre soixante-neuf, Marina était née d'une métisse germano-polonaise née française ( son père ayant été naturalisé et sa mère étant devenue française par le mariage ) et d'un père dont les racines se trouvaient dans les petits villages du Pas-de-Calais. Ronde, la peau très claire, encore problématique, et parsemée de grains de beauté, le cheveu blond cendré qu'elle teignait et qui graissait assez vite, des grands pieds, les dents légèrement de biais malgré des soins orthodontiques, elle n'était pas ce que les gens auraient pu qualifier de bombe sexuelle.

Ou même de fille en fait.

On lui avait déjà sorti qu'elle devait se faire greffer un pénis un jour, après tout.

Marina était de ces filles qui n'aimaient pas la mode, qui trouvaient que le maquillage était une perte de temps et d'argent, qui considéraient que si avoir un enfant était une belle chose, une femme n'était pas tenue d'en avoir un. Au lieu de faire du shopping, Marina préférait lire, jouer aux jeux vidéos, aller dans son dojo, elle disait des gros mots, n'était pas complexée pour deux sous. Elle s'en fichait de ce qu'on disait sur elle, et c'était peut-être ça qui avait attiré Lancel, au début. Puis, il avait appris à la connaître : Marina avait le cœur sur la main. Marina écoutait. Marina ne jugeait pas. Marina était curieuse de tout, avec une soif d'apprendre jamais tarie, volontaire, pleine de bonnes intentions, malgré un côté encore très innocent, une sensibilité cachée sous une armure forgée par le harcèlement scolaire qui avait duré presque huit ans, et une maladresse touchante. Lancel s'était demandé si ils n'avaient pas aussi bien connecté parce qu'ils étaient similaires, dans le fond : deux jeunes gens naïfs, vivant dans leur petit monde, ne demandant rien à personne mais ayant du devenir durs parce que le monde, lui, leur demandait des comptes à rendre alors que leur balance était stable. Par les Sept Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il l'adorait ! Pour lui, elle était la femme idéale, avec ses défauts qui la rendaient d'autant plus touchante. Et il se savait adoré en retour, un sentiment qui lui faisait encore étrange. Elle le lui avait avoué peu après que leur amitié se soit transformée en autre chose, elle avait eu un coup de foudre en le voyant. Mais malgré sa bonne image d'elle-même, elle était réaliste, un modèle Vogue allait avec un autre modèle, pas avec une version Leaderprice. Et beau comme il était, il devait avoir une chérie au pays.

\- Sauf que j'ai un caractère de merde. Ca donne pas envie aux filles. Sauf Marina, apparemment.

Il fut un peu saisi car ramené à la réalité par Loras, qui lui tendait un plat avec des chips. Il se servit, le remercia et le jeune homme partit en souriant.

Loras...

Loras qui était devenu son ami pendant cette année en France, alors qu'ils avaient quitté Westeros en tâchant d'éviter le contact.

Parce qu'à l'époque, Lancel était un indécrottable homophobe.

Dire que c'était neuf mois auparavant, rien au niveau planétaire, et il se sentait à des années lumières du Lancel de jadis. Il le détestait, même. Il avait eu pas mal d'emmerdes à Port-Réal et la religion était la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se passer la corde au cou. Mais encore une fois, avec le recul, il avait compris qu'il s'était fait embrigader, qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort de penser, parce que c'était confortable de se laisser guider. Et quand il avait appris que Marina, sa seule amie en France et, il osait le dire, sa seule amie tout court à l'époque, défendait les droits de la communauté LGBT, au-delà de son incompréhension, il avait eu peur.

Peur du clash.

Peur d'être seul, à nouveau.

Marina lui avait juste demandé pourquoi il était contre, ce qu'il reprochait aux gays.

Calmement.

En entamant une discussion normale, comme une adulte, prête à l'écouter, à le laisser finir, pour argumenter poliment.

Pour comprendre, tout simplement.

Et cela l'avait déstabilisé.

Personne n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de le comprendre avant. Et il s'était trouvé vite bête car il n'avait pas vraiment de griefs contre les gays comme Loras.

\- Tu sais, si c'est juste parce que l'idée de deux personnes du même sexe ensemble te paraît bizarre, il y a pas de mal à ça. C'est qu'une pensée. Tant que tu ne vas pas les tabasser dans la rue, moi ça me va.

Il avait cherché à comprendre. Puis quand il avait enfin compris que c'était une chose qu'on ne contrôlait pas, ses actions passées lui firent honte. Et il demanda pardon à Loras. Bien sincèrement pardon. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pardonne, il ne le méritait sans doute pas, mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. Si Loras avait été sceptique, il lui avait laissé une chance. Désormais, lui et sa sœur étaient ses plus proches amis. En neuf mois, Lancel avait grandi, Lancel avait mûri, Lancel avait trouvé l'amour, Lancel était même devenu un homme en même temps que Marina était devenue une femme.

Grâce à un simple échange.

Grâce à une simple rencontre.

Et le plus beau, dans tout cela, c'était que Marina ne lui avait jamais demandé de changer. Ces changements, il les avait opérés de lui-même, sous son influence certes, mais parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Pour elle, oui sans aucun doute, mais aussi pour lui. Grâce à elle. Ces neuf mois, c'était presque une renaissance dans le fond. Il lui paraissait loin, le Lancel arrogant qui ne savait pas rire. Oh, il savait bien qu'il était toujours là, quelque part en lui, mais il était devenu tout petit. Presque négligeable.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Marina qui le tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air triste. Ajouta-t-elle

\- L'échange est bientôt fini.

Il ne comprit pas quand son expression ne changea pas.

\- Moi, il commence. Déclara-t-elle

Face à sa réaction de confusion mentale, elle eut un rire franc mais gentil, en lui tendant des papiers qu'il y avait dans son sac :

Marina avait fait une demande d'échange scolaire pour son pays, qui avait été acceptée et elle allait être dans son école, à Port-Réal. Il eut un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa, ce qui causa une parole grivoise de la part de Loras, leur proposant une chambre.

Finalement, la capitale, avec Marina, ça serait sans doute les plus belles années de sa courte vie, non ?

 **FIN**


End file.
